


Puzzling Mysteries

by chilimilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Soft bois who like mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilimilk/pseuds/chilimilk
Summary: Joshua's body shook as he looked at the crossword puzzleIn the across section, the answers spelled out something with the first letter of each  word, he was sure of it."H" ALF MOON"E" CLIPSE"L" UNAR"P" LANET"U" NIVERSE"S" UNHe felt like Shane Dawson as he felt shivers run through his body.Joshua then looked at the down section.and oh my goodness is that his name?he looked at it once more, just to make sure"J" UNIPER"O" RBIT"S" OLAR"H" YPER NOVA"U" RANUS"A" STRONOMYYup.Joshua was very close to opening a conspiracy account, just for this puzzle. What was going on with the people at LA Times..or where ever this is from? Why'd they need his help? Should be good and help them? Should he report it? Should he let it go, and pass it off as a coincidence?Should he change his name to Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez and go work on a cruise ship with a bunch of teenagers and an angry manager who didn't like people running in the lobby? Wait no, that was just the Suite Life on Deck plot.Well, now what?--THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA HAVE VERY SHORT CHAPTERS, I'M SORRY *T~T*





	1. Shut up, Yoon.

"i don't understand how you can  _possibly_ __ __ __like those newspaper puzzles shua." jeonghan complained for the nth time.

he had invited the boy over, but got caught up in the little puzzle section in the weekly paper, to the point where jeonghan had to call joshua's mom, just so she could open the door, which caused joshua to be scolded, much to the enjoyment of jeonghan.

"i don't understand how you like that soonchul guy, the one who runs the mystery club?"

"seungcheol. it's seungcheol." jeonghan quickly corrected

"same difference, no?"

"um, no."

"okay, yoon "lover boy" jeonghan. let me find this last word, and then i'll set the xbox up, yeah?"

"you are sooo lucky i love you because i would've been punched you if we weren't that close."

"and  _you_ are lucky you didn't try that, because we both know i would've snapped you in half! sorry han."

jeonghan scoffed.

"hurry up fucker. i'm giving you 20 seconds before i throw your damn puzzle out of the window, and then leave."

"do that and i'm sueing."


	2. Chapter 2

joshua finished the puzzle and then stood up. he walked over to a little chest in front of his bed, putting the paper in with all the others. he closed the chest, and then he walked up to the xbox, turning it on and picking up a pile of games.

“so we have rdr, minecraft, prototype, uhh mario kart, f.e.a.r 3, um, the evil within, and that's about it for xbox games”

“i want to play rdr, but i want to play prototype.” jeonghan thought aloud.

“so we're playing mario kart?”

“mhm.”

joshua put the game in and grabbed a controller from the charger, and then sat down next to jeonghan on the bed.  
the two played a few rounds, yelling, laughing and getting angry at each other.  
after their eighth time on rainbow road, jeonghan spoke up.

“so, uh, shua?”

“hmm?”

“so today i was talking to seungcheol..”  
“mhhmmm”

“and i may have told him i was coming over like in an hour.”

silence.

“s-shua?”

“what does that have to do with me?”

“i wanted to introduce you guys to watch other! I can't have my future husbands not get along!”

joshua stopped

“husbands?”

“well, yeah! everyone says we act like an old married couple so why not?”

joshua laughed

“true, true.”

jeonghan looked at joshua lovingly  
‘damn good save yoon.’ he thought to himself  
‘damn good save.’


End file.
